


Submit to Me

by breejah



Series: 'Quick Fic/Photo Prompt' Labyrinth Challenges [11]
Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: F/M, Rough Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-17 01:57:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14823032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breejah/pseuds/breejah
Summary: Jareth wants Sarah and continues to haunt her each month, on the same annniversary of the day she summoned him. Each time, Sarah comes closer to accepting but remains firm that when she does give in, it will be on her terms.Complete one shot. Part of the LFFL FB Challenge series - 'create a quick 50-500 word quick fic based off a photo prompt.' See content for details.





	Submit to Me

 

 

_Photo prompt art by janey-jane._

* * *

 

Sarah smiled and waved at her students as they rolled up their mats from the manicured lawn and began departing from the yoga lesson at the park. Catching a flutter of wings out of the corner of her eye, she stiffened, feeling a soft rage suffuse her body as she turned and spotted a barn owl staring at her with a steadfast gaze from one of the park's memorial monuments.

"That's ENOUGH!" She hissed under her breath, throwing her instructor materials a little too roughly into the bag she had beside her things, zipping it up furiously and heading over towards the monument, glaring at the animal. Luckily, the park was empty now and no one could see her rage at the inconspicuous looking creature – but she knew better. It had to be him spying on her again and she simply wasn't having it! She still had three days per the astrological calendar before he tried snooping into her life and after the last two encounters, she wasn't particularly in the mood for a plucky fae king with enough ego to fill a football stadium.

"You need to leave me alone, Jareth! The full moon isn't for another few days! Give it up already! The answer is still no!" Sarah whispered sharply, glaring and stabbing a finger up at the bird. The owl rotated its head to look down at her with a blank expression and she could have sworn she almost felt his mocking laughter chasing up her spine with the gesture.

Opening her mouth to shout out a string of profanities, she paused as she felt a sharp breeze at her back and a tsking noise in her ear. "Whatever did that poor creature do to you, precious? It's just a simple barn owl. Take pity on the poor thing, I have a soft spot for those animals…"

_Fuck…_

Sarah swallowed, almost afraid to turn around, feeling him slide up behind her and tuck one arm around her waist, jerking her back against him. She tried and failed to suppress a shudder, closing her eyes as his jawline tickled her cheek and his mouth and tongue darted out, tasting the shell of her ear.

"You smell…warm," he supplied, lightly cupping a breast with the hand that held her to him. Instantly, she felt arousal flood through her body and bit her bottom lip so savagely to avoid showing any outward reaction that she tasted the coppery tang of her own blood in her mouth.

"I was teaching a class, you know my schedule…" She started, inwardly proud at how controlled her voice was, stiffening slightly as she heard his soft growl, his other hand dragging something up her leg –  _oh, god…_

"You have been ignoring my summons," he replied huskily, his breathing growing labored as he snapped his riding crop against the tops of her thighs, making her flinch and yelp. She briefly opened her eyes when she heard the flutter of wings, looking up to watch the owl that had merely been exactly what it appeared to be – a simple bird – flutter away in the distance. Squeezing her eyes shut, she ignored the second small snap of his crop against her thighs and the bloom of arousal that followed. "Despite that first round ending in your favor, you should know you're no match for me, Sarah. Submit to me, you know you want to."

"I have a life, you know. I can't just be there for your beck and call, Jareth. That's not how this works, the answer is still no…" She hastily replied, noticing idly she was losing control of her voice, the response coming out weak and flustered. She whimpered when he grunted in response, dropping the crop and cupping her roughly between her legs, grinding her hips against her backside.

"Your screams when I touch you tell me otherwise," he growled arrogantly as she felt her resistance crumble, sagging against him while his gloved hand tugged her shirt out of the way, slipping underneath the band of the stretchy jersey knit material, seeking more intimate places to explore.

"J-Jareth, we're in public…" She whispered pleadingly, feeling the small sane part of herself trying to struggle back to the forefront. Briefly, she tried pulling forward, but his arms only tightened further.

"Don't defy me," he whispered hoarsely, sinking his fingers into what she knew he would find – warm, wet desire dripping eagerly from her sex. She tensed, squeezing against his fingers, almost ashamed at her immediate reaction, but the strangled groan and shudder that echoed through his frame at the same exact moment dissolved the emotion and replaced it with a sense of satisfaction that while he seemed to unravel her resistance, she eroded his just as easily.

"Spread your legs," he panted eagerly, pushing her up against the monument.

She stiffened, startled at the sudden harsh tone of his demand, looking around wildly. "Jareth…"

"They won't see, just… _please_ , precious," he gruffly barked again, jerking his hand away and suddenly – Sarah felt the familiar tingle across her skin and the surrounding air, telling him he had erected a barrier of sorts around them and she also felt the stinging grittiness of roughly hewn rock against the soft flesh of her breasts. Gasping, realizing he'd stripped them of their clothing in the same savage stroke and wasting no time, she felt his hands roughly grasp her hips in the same moment, pressing the thick head of his cock against her folds and within seconds, was seated in her fully.

" _Sarah_ ," Jareth panted roughly, his voice almost desperate as he shuddered, his grip turning almost painful as she instinctually squeezed against the sudden invasion. " _Fuck_ …"

Stilling for a few seconds, his ragged breathing tickling the hairs against her brow as he tucked his head tightly against her shoulder and ground his hips down against hers, making the sandstone rasp against the delicate skin of her stomach, he bit out another demand as he slowly gained control once more, beginning to thrust in smooth, meticulous strokes.

Unable to help herself against the pleasure, Sarah moaned, her head rolling forward as her hips relaxed, embracing the growing demands of his rough grip and angled thrusts.

"Don't ever deny my summons again.  _Tell me you won't_ ," he demanded, his hands snaking tightly around her waist as his teeth found her shoulder and bit down – hard.

Sarah spasmed, letting out a faint shriek that made him groan in response as she clamped down around him, making each following thrust even more intense than the last.

" _Say it, Sarah_ ," he demanded, struggling to regain control but rapidly failing at just that, his harsh pants and quickening strokes telling her he was close. She was grateful because the bloom of arousal between her hips was slowly building to a crescendo she couldn't stop and just as she was about to answer – when his thrusts were too rough, fast and deep for her to think of forming words – her entire body exploded into a white-hot rush of ecstasy and oblivion.

She dimly heard Jareth's roar before he stuttered to a slowed pace, shuddering violently against her back as she felt the rush of heat alongside his climax, leaving her drowsy and sated, sagging loosely between the stones and the anchor of Jareth's body.

"Say it, precious…" He sighed, struggling to stand and pull himself from her body but failing, idly rubbing his naked palms over her hips and shoulders, reaching forward to gently cup her breasts.

"No," she whispered, huffing weakly in amusement as she felt him stiffen and pull from her, roughly turning her to face him.

The savage intensity of his anger at her defiance was tempered by the softness she saw in his eyes. He stroked her cheek gently, in contrast with the sharp frowns of his expression, leaning forward to gently kiss her. She wasn't fooled, even if she was tempted, steeling herself against the loving actions while inwardly relishing the gentleness in which he cradled her face.

"Why?" He tried to get her to answer, drawing her arms over his shoulders. She smiled, threading her fingers in his hair.

"Because when I do accept, it'll be on my terms, not yours. And let's face it, you like the challenge." She teased him, returning the kiss.

She felt him tense but he said nothing in response, simply holding her to him. She closed her eyes and relaxed against him – for now. She knew in a few minutes, he'd fade back to his realm, his form only able to hold itself in her world for thirty minutes at best before he was forced to leave, the only permanent solution to his whimsical appearances in her life that were dictated by the moon phases being when she accepted his summons of her own free will. Until then, they'd been viciously tied in a checkmate for the past several years, each encounter growing more bold than the last. They'd been lovers now for over a year and while she occasionally regretted it, she knew she'd never be satisfied with anyone else.

Slowly, she felt the air change and he slowly became less tangible. As her fingers began to slip through his form, she pulled back, seeing a bleak saddened expression briefly flash across his face. Feeling a small twinge of empathy, Sarah still refused to utter the words he wanted – knowing deep down she had to get him to love her in the way  _she_  wanted, not the way he demanded, not if she was going to sacrifice her life and possibly her sanity to an immortal wild creature like him.

She smiled and cupped his cheek before he faded from view once more, quickly quipping out a faint reply before he completely dissipated once more. "I love you but I won't submit to you. The sooner you accept that, the sooner we'll get on terms I'm willing to really accept. You're a great lover, Jareth, but it takes more than that to get me to trust you."

She watched his eyes sharpen and his form surge forward once more, but before he could grab her he was gone and she was once more fully clothed and in full view of the public. Sighing and shrugging her bag over her shoulder, she looked around the park and smiled.

"See you next month, Goblin King."


End file.
